The Clinical Core serves as an interface between basic science, clinical, behavioral, and epidemiological investigators and patients with HIV disease. Through the establishment of multiple clinics, a Comprehensive Clinical Database, and a Tissue Specimen Repository, the Clinical Core serves as a hub" for all patient-related activities, ranging from the conduct of clinical trials to provisions of clinical specimens and clinical outcome information to the 100+ UAB CFAR investigators and investigators around the world. The specific objectives of the Clinical Core are to: 1) Provide an infrastructure for the conduct of clinical studies on HIV- infected children and adults as well as non-HIV-infect participants in HIV-related vaccine studies. 2) Maintain and provide continuous (real time) update of the 1917 Clinic Database, which is used to perform clinical, pharmaco-economic, and psycho-social outcome studies and to identify patients for participation in clinical and basic science research projects. 3) Collect, process, store, and distribute clinical specimens from well- characterized patients to basic science and clinical investigators through a Comprehensive Clinical Specimen Repository. 4) Provide pharmacological analyses in conjunction with clinical and basic science studies utilizing innovative, state-of-the-art methodologies to evaluate pharmacodynamic effects of new drugs on the biology of HIV in vivo and on clinical outcome. 5) Provide clinical trials and data management staff to conduct state-of- the-art investigations of treatment of AIDS-related malignancies in oncologic processes.